Generally, wired charging between vehicles requires hardware, such as jumper cables. For example, jumper cables may be electric cables which electrically connect power sources, such as batteries, of two vehicles. Jumper cables, booster cables, or jump leads have a pair of insulated wires with alligator clips which enable the ends of the jumper cable to be attached to a disabled vehicle or a corresponding power source, such as a battery of another vehicle. However, jump starting a vehicle or forming such physical connections may be dangerous because flammable hydrogen gas may be produced as a result. Further, users or operators may be injured if correct jump start procedures are not followed, such as if a recommended sequence of connections is not followed.
As an example, if connections are not properly made, a short circuit may be created, thereby igniting the battery or hydrogen gas associated with the battery. Additionally, jumper cables generally cannot be utilized to interconnect systems with different operating voltages or different system voltages. For example, if a jumper cable is used to connect a 6V system with a 12V system, damage to one or both systems may result. In any event, there may be risks associated with wired charging or utilizing jumper cables to provide electrical power from one vehicle to another or from a power source (e.g., backup battery) to a vehicle in need of power. Additionally, with regard to hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles, wired charging for these vehicles may occur at charging stations, which may be difficult to find and are not portable.